Retasu Midorikawa
Lettuce Midorikawa Lettuce Midorikawa (alternately, Retasu Midorikawa) is one of the main protagonists in Tokyo Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Lettuce and she is infused with the Finless Porpoise. She is 13 years old and the third Mew to be introduced. She attends Okamura Junior High and works at Café Mew Mew along with the other Tokyo Mew Mews. Personality Lettuce is a sweet girl who is rather shy and timid. She is shown to have low self esteem, thinking that she'd never have friends, but she slowly became more sure of herself after becoming a Mew. Lettuce is very polite and often refers to people formally, including her family and friends. She dislikes fighting unless absolutely necessary and would rather resolve things peacefully. Appearance Lettuce has a light skin tone, dark blue eyes, and long, dark green hair that she keeps in two long braids down her back. She wears large round glasses with thin frames. She has several different outfits and a modest style of dressing. Her café uniform consists of a green dress with light green trim and a heart-shaped white apron, with ribbons like the other Mews, only hers are light green and white. She also wears black shoes with light green socks and laces. Mew Lettuce When transformed, Lettuce has bright green hair and eyes to match. She does not wear her glasses when transformed. Her hair is kept back with a long pale green hair accessory in a sort of low ponytail instead of her signature braids. She gains two long white antennae on her head. Lettuce wears a dark green swimming suit-esque unitard with fin-like additions on in the front and back ends, along with arm puffs, a garter on her left leg, and a choker with her Mew Pendant. Her flat boots are the same dark green colour and reach her knees, and she has no accessories on her hands. Lettuce's Mew Mark is located above her chest. Lettuce's weapon is a pair of castanets called the Lettustanets, or the Lettuce Castanets. They have a light green and dark green pattern with gold trim, with a pink ribbon at each hinge. They both have a golden bow with a pink heart in the middle, the right castanet marked with Lettuce's Mew Mark, and the left one with Ichigo's. Her attack is Ribbon Lettuce Rush. "Mermaid form" If Lettuce comes into contact with Mew Aqua while underwater, she gains a porpoise tail in place of her legs and can breathe underwater, despite the fact that she cannot swim otherwise. This first occurs in episode 19 during an attempt to rescue Iruka, and again in episode 41 when trying to save Ryou. Fanfics Another: Tokyo Mew Mew In Whiteweaver's 'fanfiction, Lettuce is in her second year of high school and has replaced her round glasses with square ones, and has her hair tied in a single braid over one shoulder with a hair grip clipping her bangs on one side. She still seems to have a lingering attachment to Ryou Shirogane and appears to be having trouble making friends at school. Mew Mew Power: Apprentice In Mew Mew Power: Apprentice, Lettuce is still the same bespectacled sweety we know and love. She is one of the senior Mews, and mentor to Antonia Lindberg, one of the new Mew apprentices. In this fanfiction, she is known by her Mew Mew Power name, Bridgette Verdant. She is sixteen years old and is quite intelligent, if still a little shy. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced Lettuce is seemingly on vacation with the other Mews during the beginning of the story. The team later discovers that the Tokyo Mew Mews have been captured and are being held hostage by the aliens. They are later freed by Natasha and Kashi and Lettuce aides in the final fight against Shinichi. Mythical Mew Mew During Mythical Mew Mew, Retasu is around 26 years old. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power -''' Bridget Verdant *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -' Brixhet Verdant *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Lory Midorikawa (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Lory) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) - '''Wo-Ju BiChuan (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Wo-Ju) *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -''' Hueng-Choi BikChyun (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Hueng-Choi) *'''Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) - '''Leti Bae (She keeps the translation call "Mew Mew Lettuce" but her Mew form is renamed Mew Leti) *טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -''' Retasu Midorikawa (While she keeps her original name, her transformation call and Mew form keep that pronunciation, thus her being called Mew Retasu instead of Mew Lettuce) *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' '-' Brigiti Verdant *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Bridget Verdant *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Alface (Lettuce) Midorikawa (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Alface) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Retasu Midorikawa (Just like with the Hebrew dub, her Mew form is called Mew Retasu instead of Mew Lettuce) Gallery Lettuce Screenshot.jpg|Lettuce in Mew Mew power a69fbb288a93d0_full.jpg|Lettuce derpL.png 395556.jpg|Lettuce attacking 632px-Bridget whale.png|Lettuce with a Finless Porpoise Lcastanetspose.png 824 mewmew 06.jpg|Lettuce and Pudding cutelettuce.GIF|Chibi Lettuce lettuce.gif|Lettuce MewMewPower210.jpg|Lettuce in her PJ's RetasuWaitress.jpg|Lettuce in her Café Mew Mew uniform Lettuce_Ep3.jpg Lettuce_Ep09.jpg Lettuce_Ep19.jpg Lettuce_Ep03.jpg Lettuce_Ep11.jpg|Lettuce without her glasses Lettuce Headshot 1.png Mew Lettuce Appearance 1.jpg|Mew Lettuce's first appearance Lettuce School Uniform 1.png|Lettuce's school uniform Lettuce Mew Mark.png|Lettuce's Mew mark Lettuce's Weapon.png|The Lettustanets Eizaburo Midorikawa (Ep 34).png|Eizaburo Midorikawa, Lettuce's father Yomogi Midorikawa (Ep 34).jpg|Yomogi Midorikawa, Lettuce's mother Uri Midorikawa (Ep 34).png|Uri Midorikawa, Lettuce's brother Lettuce Cooking.jpg|Lettuce at home Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Mews with Aquatic Mammal Genes Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Multiple Forms